


Gone Amiss

by Raksha_The_Demon



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raksha_The_Demon/pseuds/Raksha_The_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments after Boromir's last smile, seen through Aragorn's eyes.  A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Amiss

_All that I have done today has gone amiss_  
Aragorn, Ch. 1: The Departure of Boromir, The Two Towers

At first, he did not truly understand that death had struck. That so mighty a man had so quietly smiled, paled and died strained Aragorn's belief. He tightened his grip on Boromir's fingers; but to no avail. The tide of life had receded, leaving the warrior's sword-hand limp and cool.

Aragorn felt the tears slide down his face before he realized that he had shed them. The man born to be his Steward was slain, slain on his watch, slain while he himself had taken not even a scratch.

_Stars and Stones and Tree! What shall I say to Denethor?_


End file.
